


Strange kisses

by Szeszely



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Coincidences, Crack, First Kiss, First Meetings, Footy Ficathon, M/M, Reconciliation, The Ache in Your Legs Footy Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers are asked to kiss each other for the first time.<br/>Inspired by this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) and a prompt on the ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mats and Benedikt

Mats curses at the fact that he can never turn down a dare. He has a reputation for it since he was seventeen and ran a lap around the school only in his boxers, after his best friend, Marco, dared him. That’s why when he spotted the bastard standing on the threshold of his apartment and grinning like a Chesire cat, he already knew he would get into trouble. A smug smile appears on his face, remembering that he got his gracious revenge with an own dare. His expression drops quickly, though, because suddenly the door he stands in front of opens, and a cheerful girl with a folder invites him in. He takes a deep breath then shrugs, _‘hell, I’ve kissed many people before, this won’t be any different’_ , and steps in.

Benedikt has never felt like such a fool before. He has just agreed to do something he finds hard even when he knows and likes his companion. But he spotted that guy with the curly locks, accompanied with a tattooed blonde, and his mind just went blank. For a second he debated about walking on, since he was dog-tired after twelve hours at work, but the man flashed a smile at his friend next to him and Benni forgot his previous thoughts. He followed them inside a building where somebody with a headphone grabbed his arm, tugging him away and asking him something. Benni nodded dumbly, eyes still on the stranger, until some words caught his attention.

“…kiss a stranger...”

“What?” Benni turned his head so quickly that his neck popped.

“I have just said I’m so glad that such a pretty guy like you participates. Your partner will definitely be okay with kissing you.”

Before Benni could protest or even digest the information, he was dragged into a side-room and left there alone.

Mats walks in determined, single-minded to fulfil his task so that he can laugh at Marco later. However, when he looks up and spots the man in front of him, his mouth promptly goes dry.

He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. “Hi, I’m Mats, nice to meet you.” Mats says and tries to appear sleazy, but in fact all of his confidence has gone, because _‘goddamnit, he looks nice’._

“Hi.” Benni replies, biting back a groan at his nervously high-pitched voice. Mats keeps looking at him expectantly and he realises he hasn’t introduced himself. “Sorry, I’m Benedikt.”

They stand there in an awkward silence until Benni coughs which Mats considers as an encouragement. He feels butterflies in his stomach as he moves forward, but Benedikt steps backwards and suddenly breaks into laughter.

“You have a cute laugh.” Mats remarks then winces for being so gawky as Benedikt stills himself.

Benni just stares after the compliment and thinks about a praise of Mats’ well-built body, but his mind wanders away to what he could _do_ with that body and he blushes furiously at the thought.

Mats comes closer again and this time Benni stays in place, still red as a tomato.

“You really wanna kiss me?” Benedikt bursts out before he can catch himself.

“That’s what we’re supposed to do, right?” Mats asks back, gaining back some strength to finally get on with it. Benni nods back, swallowing once before shutting his eyes tightly.

Mats takes a deep breath and leans in with closed eyes, so he almost entirely misses Benedikt’s mouth. That takes Benni by surprise but he considers it as an attempt to make him more relaxed and he gladly turns his head. When they finally find the right angle, all the previous awkwardness disappears and Mats has to remind himself that they are in a studio. He breaks the kiss and the cameramen cheer for them before they leave. They walk through the building together, not daring to say a word, although Mats glances at Benni every now and then.

Benedikt can feel the tension between them as they reach the exit and he steps out with his eyes casted down when Mats opens the door for him. Despite he just wanna run away and hide in his house, something keeps him there as Mats fidgets nervously in front of him.

“Um, you know, that was...a good kiss. A great one, actually. And…” Mats stops there and puts his shaking hand on Benni’s. “…I wanna do it again.”

Benedikt thinks his heart stops beating for a second when Mats cups his face with his hands and kisses him again, but he knows this time it’s real and the first time in his life he’s glad he had to work overtime.


	2. Marco and Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the first chapter a few days ago and today I have completed this one as well, so here you are.
> 
> I'm planning on three more pairs, let's see what I can do. :)

Mario sits in the waiting room, because his legs were so weak he had to collapse on one of the chairs, and he closes his eyes. Well, maybe this wasn’t the best plan to get over Marco and find somebody else, but Mario got sick of lying in bed and crying out his eyes. After all, something new and adventurous might get him out of depression, so he can stop watching sad romantic movies. Or eating pretzels all the day. Okay, he have to stop that habit anyway, he has already developed a small belly where a toned stomach should be. Marco always told him he didn’t care and Mario could eat as many pretzels as he wanted and… Ugh, but he mustn’t think of Marco now, not after what he said the last time they talked, almost three weeks ago.

 

Marco shoots a last glance at himself in the mirror and sighs. He really should have told Mats his plan first before daring him to come here together. Then he wouldn’t have to wear his old high school uniform, which is at least three sizes smaller than needed, shabby and has the ugliest shade of crimson red he can ever imagine. Definitely not the right choice when he wants to go for a stunning look. But of course he had to do what Mats has told him, he never chickens out, he has to care for his reputation. This time he should have said no, he thinks as he runs a hand along his neck. He has to get back Mario at any price. Standing there for one more moment, he finally gathers his courage and opens the door.

 

Mario stands still, frozen in his place, his mouth open. What the hell…

“Hello, I’m Marco Reus.” Mario sees Marco offering a hand but he doesn’t go there to shake it.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He snaps and feels a tinge of delight when Marco flinches.

“Thinking about trying everything again, from where we started, as strangers.” Marco whispers with guilt written all over his face.

“We are over that point. Or you expect me to forget what you said? You expressed quite clearly you would never leave your stupid town just for a great shag.”

“I didn’t mean that and I was so pissed off that you had to leave, but… Please, Mario, you know how sorry I am and how much I regret that night. I… I couldn’t even sleep without you. I’ve called and after you didn’t answer I have sent you messages…”

Suddenly a rush of anger floods through Mario and he strides across the room over to Marco.

“You fuckwit idiot.” He hisses and slaps Marco in the face.  
They stand there, staring into each other’s eyes until Mario’s fury turns into a different kind of passion and he captures Marco’s mouth in a hungry and not at all gentle kiss.

 

Marco sees Mario leaning in and it sends shivers down his spine when their lips meet. He is taken aback by the strength, though, because Mario has been a soft and caring boyfriend, never a possessive one, Marco has always taken control of everything. But now, Mario is biting his lips and he has to part them, feeling his lover’s tongue inside immediately. Before Marco can really relax and enjoy the kiss, Mario runs a hand through Marco’s hair, grabbing it, and he pulls them apart.

There’s silence between them as Marco pants, then Mario speaks up.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Reus, I’m Mario Götze.” They shake hands and now Marco is sure everything will be okay, they will get through this together. “Before we start anything, I have to warn you: I’m not looking for a part-time lover.” He says and Marco’s lips start to curve up as he puts his hands on Mario’s hips.

“Lucky that I’m serious.” He replies and Mario snorts, glancing over Marco’s clothes.

“Will you come and visit me then, if I live in another town?” Mario asks, with a slightly hesitant voice.

“Even if you are on the other side of the world.” Marco whispers and hugs Mario tightly as they both laugh in relief.

 

“Marco?”

“Yeah, Sunny?”

“How the hell did you know I would be there and how did you get in, paired up with me?” Mario asks several hours later as they’re lying tangled up together in Marco’s bed.

Marco pauses for a moment, then chuckles, running his hand along Mario’s side.

“Well, you know Per Mertesacker, the guy I once had a photoshoot with? He owed me, because there was a dare…”


	3. Thomas and Miroslav

Miroslav tries to calm down, but fails miserably. He can’t believe he gave in to his friends’ nagging and came here, despite accepting the fact that he needs to change his non-existing love and social life. But that’s not a good way to start that, Miro is sure of it.

“Per, I’m just going to the bathroom for a minute…”

“No, Miroslav, don’t even try. This time I won’t let you run away.”

“But…”

“No but. It’s high time to get over Sylwia.”

“We have just signed the papers.”

“That ‘just’ was two years ago, remember?”

“…Right.”

Per sighs, puts his hands on Miro’s shoulders.

“Miro, there are no expectations, okay? Just a kiss.”

Miro gives him a defeated nod, walks into the recording room and clears his mind from the thoughts of his ex-wife.

 

Morning should have been better and it’s not even the nadir, Thomas thinks bitterly. If only he didn’t get up half an hour late. Or if he didn’t buy hot coffee instead of bottled water and didn’t spill it all over his white shirt when he stumbled on the threshold. Those were his faults, but that hot dog didn’t seem dangerous at all and nobody can blame him for that one, the guy had put too much ketchup on it.

And now he’s here, in the waiting room, in his workout kit (it’s a bit stinky, but he applied as much cologne as he can) and has just realises he has mismatched socks. Thomas is a complete catastrophe; he knows that, so he might as well just go in and get through with it.  
  


 

Miro’s gonna kill Per after this, he thinks. He’s way too old for jokes of this kind. The man standing in front of him must be at least ten years younger than him, maybe more, judging by his behaviour. Miro glances at the stuff questioningly, has to frown when Per gestures at the boy. Okay, so if it’s not a joke of his friends’ then it has to be some god’s play with him. Can’t be else, not, when he’s already getting those shivers as he looks into the kid’s eyes. The only way of getting out of this whirlwind is a quick kiss and a quicker run for the door. Therefore Miro leans in…  
  


Thomas sees what’s coming as the rather spectacular man comes closer and he has to thump down a wave of happiness which he doesn’t know where has come from. A man like him would never like a hapless fool what Tommy is. It’s better not to think too much of this, since it’s only for a video. So Thomas decides just to enjoy every given second and, getting ready, he takes a deep breath. The older man is a few inches away and… oh no, just not now.  
  


Miro hasn’t laughed so hard and so genuinely for a long time that seems like an eternity and he feels warmth in his hearth. In the exact moment when he lurched forward to close the remaining space between them, the kid turned his head and sneezed. He’s bright red now and Miro takes pity on him, taking hold of his chin.  
  


Just as Thomas thinks he has messed up everything, again, a pair of soft lips covers his owns. He is eager to reciprocate, making up for his lack of skills with enthusiasm. However, they part quickly and the man looks simply bewildered. Yeah, Thomas must have screwed up his chances, it’s time to admit it, go home and bury himself under the sheets.

Miro is completely taken aback by the boy’s keenness to make out with such a fossil like him, but he takes it as a way of apologizing. He pulls back from the kiss and stares at the other for a moment before rushing out of the room.

* * *

 

As Miro stands on the pavement in the pouring rain with his umbrella, waiting for his taxi, he detects the familiar sound of sneezing. He looks over and sees a thin figure in a raincoat that has seen better days, struggling with an old bicycle. Hesitating for a moment before walking closer, Miro pats the kid’s shoulder.

“You need help with this?” He asks, gesturing at the vehicle. The boy winces, but shakes his head. Miro stands there, watching his pathetic tries for one more minute, then gives up on keeping himself in control.

“I don’t think you would get far with that. We can catch a ride together.” Miro offers and realises he hasn’t introduced himself yet. “Sorry, my name is Miroslav. Miroslav Klose.”

* * *

 

“Miro, I forgot something.” Thomas says and casts down his gaze once they’re in their cab and comfortably dry. “I have left the keys of my apartment in the studio.”

Miroslav blinks and swallows before saying anything, suddenly nervous.

“Well, I have a guest bedroom…”


	4. Kevin and Manuel

_‘That’s perfect’,_ Manuel thinks as he puts on his Bayern Munich T-shirt. With that on he will make clear who he supports and his pair will know at least one thing about him before they kiss each other. Manu is not into complete strangeness and, being a die-hard fan, he needed to clarify his affiliation.

The day started as usual for Kevin. He woke up five minutes before the alarm went off and got up fifteen minutes after the first sounds of it. Leaving his apartment half an hour late from work, he ate his breakfast in the café at a leisure pace. After four hours of scrolling for links of Dortmund’s statistics and thirty minutes of pretending that he works, he left the office and decided to stop by his favourite Turkish restaurant. Adding only one special detail, his Dortmund bag, to his _‘already outstanding’_ look, he pronounces himself ready and drives to the studio.

Manu enters the room and faces with a considerably attractive man with a huge grin on his face. He smiles back and approaches him, holding out a hand.

“Hello, my name is Manuel. Manuel Neuer.” The man takes it and replies.

“My friends call me Fischkreutz, but actually it’s Kevin Großkreutz.”

They are taking in each other’s body for one more moment before Kevin moves to put down his precious accessory.

He sets down his bag on the floor at the same time as Manuel takes off his jacket. They look up at each other and stare.

“You’re a Dortmunder."  
“You’re a Münchner.”

They fall into silence and the previous observing turns into glaring.

“I’m not gonna kiss anyone in a shirt like that.” Kevin says. _‘Just because I wouldn’t hear the end of it all my life. Except that…he’s not so bad at all.’_

“So arrogant, aren’t you?”

“I’m not the one supporting FC Hollywood.”

Manuel feels his mind boil and he just wants to get out of the place. Therefore he takes hold of Kevin’s face with both of his hands and slots their lips together. He pulls away almost immediately with a triumphant smile which drops after the smirk the other man gives him.

“I figure they don’t know in Munich how to do this properly.” Kevin says and kisses him with his tongue delving into Manu’s mouth forcefully, one of his hands keeping Manuel’s head in place until the smooch lasts. When they part with an obscene smack, Manuel feels like he is reeling.

“So, can you estimate your own level now?”

 “A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind.” Manuel retorts.

“Can’t come up with an original line, can you?” Kevin laughs and shouts back as he heads for the exit. “See you at the next Klassiker!”

“I’m counting down the days.” Manu replies ironically, just as Kevin shuts the door behind himself.

 

Manuel still sees red when he steps into the waiting room, where he left his own bags. For his great surprise, he sees nothing there, save for a note that tells him to follow the signs down the corridor. Pausing for a second and wandering whether it is Kevin’s work, he falls into pace cautiously. The signs lead him into a pretty small side room where he doesn’t find the Dortmunder, just a tall boy with big, innocent blue eyes and blond hair. Standing next to a laid table with at least four dishes under plate covers, a bottle of red wine and rose petals on the cloth.

“Hi.” The boy says and Manu takes a step back, afraid of the visible overexcitement.

“Um, do we know each other?” Okay, that was rude, but he’s pissed off, just wanna get back his stuff and go.

“No. Not exactly. I mean… I know you, but I don’t think you remember me, it was a year ago on a gallery opening and…”

“Hey, hey, hey. Let’s stop rambling. Tell me your name first, that might help.” Manu interrupts and the kid blushes.

“Christoph Kramer.” That rings a bell and a second later Manu remembers.

“You’re the photographer who sent my mu…uhm, manager the invitation for this video.” Christoph is nodding eagerly, though it wasn’t a question.”But…why all this?” Manu gestures at the table.

“You know…It has been…” _‘Fuck, just go for it.’_ Christoph thinks and he blurts out.

“I have read all of your books and I cooked all the meals and I have here some of them that you rated as favourites. I thought maybe you would like to have dinner with me, if that wasn’t too much trouble.”

Manu can’t do much more than gaping. Somebody, other than his family, read his books?

“Have you really read my books?”

Christoph grins and starts nodding again. “All of them. You’re the uncrowned king of cooks.”

 _‘Well, at least there is one person on this planet who thinks so.’_ Manu debates for a moment about what to do then he assumes a dinner with this fanboy is not a potential life risk, thus he might as well give it a try. Christoph looks striking, anyway. So Manu sits down and smiles warmly at the blonde boy.

“Then tell me Chris, what do you think about Bayern Munich?”


	5. Lukas and Bastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't possibly leave them out. :)

Bastian is pretty much straight, just didn’t have his luck with girls yet. He had phases, of course, everyone has them, right? They happened only because Sarah broke up with him, after being his very first in everything, being his wife-to-be. Bastian tries to convince himself that there’s no other reason for it, but years has passed and now he wants to be sure. He is not confident enough to approach another man in a club or elsewhere, so this was the only solution he could figure out.

Lukas had been attracted to guys all his life, nevertheless being raised up by devout catholic parents meant he didn’t have a notable choice. That’s why he dated many girls during university and that’s why Louis happened. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Monika has left, despite how desperately she wanted to see their little boy grow up and how much Lukas needed her. Life as a single parent started taking its toll and Lukas got tired of considering everybody’s needs, but his owns. However, before he starts looking for something serious, he feels like he has to try out himself, without any possible consequence.

 

* * *

 

 

A faint blush creeps onto his normally pale cheeks as the floor creeks and the other man notices him. Bastian intended to peer inside through a small gap when he opens the door, but unfortunately he got caught.

Lukas turns at the noise and spots a handsome blonde man entering the room. The man smiles and Lukas smiles back unconsciously, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He takes in what the other’s wearing, has to bite back a chuckle at the thick-framed glasses and the hat, full of pins.

“Hello, I’m Lukas, nice to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Bastian.”

Well, he has a name now for that well-built body and fuck, Basti isn’t assured at all anymore that he is into girls. He opens his mouth to say something and solve the tension, but Lukas beats him to it.

“Okay, why don’t we just get through with it? The faster we are done, the sooner we can have lunch.”

Bastian isn’t ready, he feels content with looking. He has never done this before and suddenly he is hyperaware of the fact that they’re being filmed. Having no better idea how to procrastinate the inevitable, he manages a weak excuse.

“I…I will take off my glasses, just a moment…” Bastian stutters and Lukas rolls his eyes. He is ridiculous, there’s no better word to describe him, but Lukas decides he likes him anyway.

 

When Bastian eventually comes back, he can’t meet Lukas’ eyes until he takes hold of his chin and lifts up his head. He has enough time to gasp, but not much more, before Lukas closes the distance between them. Their noses are bumping together and their lips are brushing gently.  Bastian’s tense, his eyes are pressed shut and he doesn’t open his mouth, overwhelmed by the realisation that yes, he must have been into guys all this time, the little jump of his stomach left no doubt about it.

 In the blink of an eye Lukas is moving forward, forgetting everything he learnt about good and right as he has a rush of endorphin running through his mind when Bastian doesn’t pull back. He doesn’t relax either, but it’s still enough to make Lukas light-headed. Eventually he has to pull away, but oh, he wants so much more now, after he has got a feel for it.

A gentle breeze flutters over Bastian’s lips as they part, ceasing the warmth of their kiss, but Lukas doesn’t let go of him, sliding his hands down to his waist and tugging him closer. Bastian instinctively wraps his arms around his neck and he shivers as he feels Lukas’ palm press on his back. Their eyes lock together and Bastian’s heart starts racing as he sees the glint in the depths of those bright blue mirrors. He glances down to Lukas’ mouth and that’s the moment when he notices a scar. For a fleeting moment Bastian wonders how he got it, possibly from an accident with a razor. The line is thin; a light gleam compared to those full, pink lips and tanned skin and all of a sudden he feels a craving desire to cover it with his mouth.

 

This time it’s Bastian who leans in and an electric wave runs through Lukas as he slides his tongue over Bastian’s lips and they part, giving him access for more. Lukas tastes raspberry with peppermint in Bastian’s mouth and that’s makes him smile into the kiss, because that’s his favourite chewing gum as well.

Bastian breathes in Lukas’ fir-smell which reminds him of Christmas and the heated calm of his house as they watch the blizzard outside. He hears a soft moan from him when he slightly scratches Lukas’ nape and settles his hands on his collarbones, thumb stroking the bare skin under the shirt.

Lukas likes the way Bastian’s smell surrounds him, the way his muscles are jumping up under his palm, his hands on his neck, feeling Bastian’s heart beat against his chest as he holds him tight - Lukas pretty much likes everything about Bastian. The only explanation he can think of why he is on cloud nine is that ‘ _this is love at first sight’_.

 

The rest of the world disappears for them, no matter that Per has already said twice they've had enough material. They are wrapped up in their own bubble of momentary happiness, sensing a change of their lives ahead. That tiny bit of courage is the only thing they need.


End file.
